borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Need Help Modding
I don't know if I am in the right section, but basically, here's the situation I am in: I am trying to mod my save file to have custom weapons on it. I extract the file to my pc with Modio, then I edit the file with WillowTree#. After I make the desired mods, I save my progress. Here's where the problem comes in: When I go to Modio to rehash/resign/save the data, it seems to save just fine, but most of the mod items will not show up in my character's inventory. What is going on here? Please help. Also, my gamertag is HellHound 86, feel free to hit me up sometime if you want to co-op for a little while. Prolly deleting your stuff cuz it's not passing certain checks. There's some stuff you can do, but most modded guns get deleted. Try gearcalc . And even though it says stuff with modified names isn't legit, it will still show up, so you have some customization options there, even though it's definitely not legit. The parts are what it's really picky about. WhackyGordon 06:03, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Post an example of the code for a weapon you're trying to mod and we'll tell you what's right/wrong with it. -- MeMadeIt 11:58, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Here's a few of the codes I have tried (i found these from google searching): (Rain Maker) None gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.tediore gd_weap_grenade_launcher.A_Weapon.WeaponType_grena de_launcher gd_weap_grenade_launcher.Body.body4_Jakobs_Terror gd_weap_repeater_pistol.UniqueParts.TheDove_barrel 4 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.UniqueParts.SledgesShotgun_ barrel2 gd_weap_grenade_launcher.Barrel.barrel5_SandS_Rain maker gd_weap_combat_shotgun.UniqueParts.BoomStick_barre l3_Carnage gd_weap_rocket_launcher.UniqueParts.TheRoaster_acc 5_Incendiary gd_weap_support_machinegun.UniqueParts.TheMeatGrin ger_mag5 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.acc.acc5_Atlas_Chimera gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials .Material_Tediore_1 None gd_weap_grenade_launcher.Title.TitleM_SandS1_Rainm aker (Bloody Justice) gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_RevolverPis tol gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Jakobs gd_weap_revolver_pistol.A_Weapon.WeaponType_revolv er_pistol gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Body.body5 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Grip.grip4 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.mag.mag5 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.UniqueParts.TheDove_barrel 4 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Barrel.barrel3_Carnage gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Barrel.barrel3_Carnage gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Barrel.barrel3_Carnage gd_weap_revolver_pistol.acc.acc_none gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials .Material_Jakobs_1 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Prefix.Prefix_Damage1_Bloo dy gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Title.Title_Damage2_Justic e (Colossal Destructor) gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_SniperRifle gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Maliwan gd_weap_sniper_rifle.A_Weapon.WeaponType_sniper_ri fle gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.Body.body5 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Barrel.barrel3_Carnage gd_weap_rocket_launcher.acc.acc1_Recoiless gd_weap_repeater_pistol.UniqueParts.TheDove_barrel 4 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Sight.sight5_Atlas_Cyclops gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Stock.stock2 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Barrel.barrel3_Carnage gd_weap_sniper_rifle.acc.acc2_Maliwan_Volcano_Ince ndiary gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials .Material_Maliwan_3 gd_weap_rocket_launcher.Prefix.Prefix_Quality3_Col ossal gd_weap_rocket_launcher.Title.Title_Damage1_Destru ctor I found these codes from the GameTuts forum -- Tyrant103 Oh Geez! These are OLD hacks that GBX eliminated with subsequent patches! Multiple barrels, mixed weapon-type parts, and mixed manufacturer parts are verboten! You are going to waste A LOT of time Googling mods for Borderlands as 95% of them no longer work. Unless the source of the code notes that it will pass Patch 1.3 forget it. -- MeMadeIt 19:20, August 10, 2010 (UTC) There are some post-patch guns here, but a lot of them require hex-editing, and/or have a tendency to freeze your game. WhackyGordon 19:22, August 10, 2010 (UTC) One of the reasons you cant make these weapons is that you have game updated to version 1.30, that is you applied Patch 1.30 or installed The Secret Armory of General Knoxx (which automatically updates game to version 1.30). With patch 1.30 it is no logner possible to make modded weapons with e.g. SMG body and Revolver Pistol barrel, game now forbids making weapons with different Item.grade parts, as well as making normal (not unique named boss weapons like Bone Shredder or The Clipper) with unique parts unless Item.grade is changed to Item.grade of that specific boss/unique weapon. On the other hand you can still mess around with weapon Preffixes/Names. My advice is to check Gear Calculator 19:41, August 10, 2010 (UTC)